


Love Lessons

by Wonwonwonie



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: 2kim, Annyeongz, F/F, Fluff, SchoolAU, TeacherAU, Yulyen, crackfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonwonwonie/pseuds/Wonwonwonie
Summary: Chaewon and  Minju are both teachers at ENOZI International School. One is having an existential crisis in life and the other may or may not care at all. Never ever did they think that their paths would cross.However, certain circumstances happened, Class 10-B happened, and the whole teaching staff just mixes into the chaos.A story about leaving each other messages on blackboards, giving each other their morning coffee and checking test papers together.
Relationships: Ahn Yujin/Jang Wonyoung, Choi Yena/Jo Yuri, Choi Yena/Kim Chaewon (IZONE), Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju, Kwon Eunbi/Lee Chaeyeon, Lee Chaeyeon/Miyawaki Sakura
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Cats and a Bento Box

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking out my story and I hope that you will enjoy it!
> 
> It's like the school series of KBS but it concentrates on the daily activities of teachers.

They were right. Adulting is like looking both ways while crossing a street and getting hit by an airplane. You're tired. You're broke. You're exhausted. You do the things you're supposed to do and by the end of the day, you still wonder why your back is hurting like hell. Well, that is exactly what Minju thinks. 

It's been four years since she moved out of her parents' home. She's 25 and already has a stable teaching job at a local high school. It pays well but it's hard being alone and you just wonder about what will happened to you and where that money will get you. She just misses the times where she would just go home from school and eat the cookies that her mother made for her. She misses the times that she doesn't have to pay the bills and just lay around her room after class and gush on the boyband posters plastered on all four corners of her tiny room. 

Exhausted by her own thoughts, she dismisses her sentiments by thinking it's all part of growing up. She would like a breath of fresh air. She tells herself. 

She then gets up from her worn-out sofa and decides to go for a stroll on a nearby park.She made sure everything in her 2-bedroom apartment is intact and locks the door before going out. She really doesn't know why she rented a 2 bedroom apartment. Her parents live nearby and they would have no reason to visit her overnight. She wouldn't want to bother herself to look for a roommate because she hates strangers invading her personal space. Another point goes to bad life decisions, she guesses. 

"Well, today is a beautiful day at least." She tells herself in a small voice. 

She puts her hands on the sides of her cream hoodie and crosses the street to get to the park. While walking, she spots a bright orange animal beside the fountain. 

Minju curiously observes the big tabby cat in front of her and slouches down so they are in the same level. It's just rolling on its back having the time of its life and making loud purring noises.

"What a good life this cat has." She admits loudly to herself. A lot of things ran through her mind while observing the cat. This cat just lays around and be cute with the people in the neighborhood and gets fed with all the good food and gets showered with all the love. They just eat, play, and sleep. .If she had a chance, she would be a cat in her next life. Cats were also considered as bearers of good luck in the Ancient Egyptian society. Maybe she should consider being a cat on that specific era and just indulge herself with all the jewelry and food that is fit for royalties. 

Being a Social Sciences teacher, Minju has already opened her mind on the deeper aspects of society and how it works but on the contrary she fails to recognize the simpler things on life like adulting for example. If she had known it was this hard, she would never get out of her parents' home. Minju was a rather organized person and was not expecting this but she knew she has to get over it and move on with her life.

Minju sighs loudly and gets up from watching the cat. She walked around for a few minutes and finds a convinience store nearby. It's broad daylight but she decides to get a can of cold black coffee and a pack of gum to refreshen her thoughts. Her coffee is black just like her soul; she chuckles at thought and continues on drinking her can of coffee. A new wave of notion started to ponder on her mind. 

You see, it's a new school year in a few days and the summer vacation has already ended. She is rather thankful for that. Teaching became her distraction from the underlying dangers of adulting. It maybe exhausting but it also became her escape from reality.

Because being a teacher is so systematic. You have your own teaching schedule and your days are always packed. She checks papers during break times, reviews her students' essays (which can be time consuming especially when their handwriting is worse than a five-year old's" ), reviews her lesson plan, read some reference books, and teach some students who are up for some remedial classes. You barely have anytime to breath,much more think about other things. Weekends are another story. It's a short time of rest and when sunday comes you just wonder why it's suddenly monday again tomorrow. 

She looks around the convinience store looking for some food to get before she leaves. She scans her eyes for a while and it catches a bright packaging of a pre-made bento box . The bento box looks scrumptious and it has the tempura that she was craving all week. It maybe premade but it's the best she could get.

She immidiately sets the target but before she could stand up she sees a woman in a mint green cap approaching her precious bento box. She roughly stands up pushing her chair out and grabs her can of coffee. She runs fast but realizes that it would be too late and well

Shit happends.

"What. The. Hell." Her bento box perpetrator growls at her. It maybe the cutest growl that graced her ears but it was scary at the same time. 

Minju felt chills growing on her skin. How can she be so impulsive!? She scolds herself. Well,she may or may not have thrown her can of coffee towards her bento box perpetrator. The coffee can also hit a spot on the woman's torso. The coffee was dripping on the girl's shirt and it made a big damp spot on the center. She repeatedly scolds herself and panics. She also covers her mouth because she is also shocked on what she did. Maybe she was so hungry then her body acted faster than her mind. 

Realizing that she should do something, Minju grabs her handkerchief from her pocket and wipes the woman's torso carefully, afraid that her bento box perpetrator might snap on her. The woman has this deadpan expression painted on her face. Hundreds of apologies then came out of Minju's mouth. 

"Miss, what are you doing?" The woman cautiously asks and with that our girl Minju panics again like a squid poured with soy sauce. 

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. I was just looking for something to eat and I saw that bright red bento box" Minju spurts out faster than eminem could have ever wished. 

The woman changes her expression into a warmer one and chuckles and good lord, that was the most charming chuckle Minju has ever heard in her entire lifespan of 25 years. Minju just stares at the girl and was quite disappointed that a mask was covering her face. 

"Well, if you are that hungry, you could have just asked. I could be a gentle woman at times you know. Especially, for a pretty woman like you." The bento box perpetrator speaks smoothly.

Did. She. Just. Flirt. With. Me.

Minju does not know how to react with that. She would immediately answer her students' questions at school like Einstein would but this was another universe.

"Miss, are you alright?" The woman asks again. Now with a face of worry because she thinks that might have paralyzed Minju. 

After a few daunting seconds, our girl Minju speaks atlast.

"Oh? Oh. Im r-really s-sorry for the m-mess I made." Minju rambled again. She wants to smack herself because no coherent words are definitely going out of her any minute.

"Well, it's quite a shock when someone just threw their coffee can at you when you just want that sandwich beside that precious bento box of theirs." The woman said with a quite amused voice and pointed the tuna mayonaisse sandwich she wanted. 

Minju just wants the floor to swallow her whole. She is dying of embarrassment. A few days till her sacred teaching life will comeback to her and this happens. What a lucky girl she is. 

"Yeh...I just wanted the bento box." Minju knows that she needs to do something with the woman's shirt but no ideas are coming out of her head. She is frustrated with herself. Being a skilled debater when she was in college, she should now how to make fast decisions for the team yet again, this is another universe. 

"Miss, I just wanna ask if I can borrow your hoodie? My shirt is quite drenched and I have to meet up with someone in a few hours." The woman suggests but Minju was still on a state of awe. She then takes her time to observe the woman's physique and outfit. . The woman is maybe a cm shorter than her and has a lean figure. She is wearing a plain white shirt that would compliment her small face if isn't for the mask and cap and of course, that big damp spot her coffee made . She also fashions herself with a pair of white joggers and stan smiths. That mint green cap tops the over-all outfit very well like a cherry on top.

Then, she realized that she may have looked stupid when the woman was saying something and she was gawking at her like a mad dog.

She immediately composed and fixed herself. Thankfully, she is able to formulate the right words that she could use to respond to the woman.

"My apologies. Again. I realized that I looked stupid while gawking at you." Minju replied.

"Oh yeh. So uhm your hoodie?" The woman snickers. For the nth time, Minju wants to smack herself. Out of all the things she have to apologize first, that was the first thing that came out of her own mouth. She didn't even acknowledge the woman's suggestion so that she could bring the situation into clear waters.

"Ah yes, you can have my hoodie" Minju mentally thanks her mouth and mind for cooperating with each other. Minju takes off her hoodie but she didn't know that she wore the wrong shirt today and that would bring her second wave of embarrassment for this day. 

In big bold letters it says: " SHOUTOUT TO MYSELF BECAUSE I'M SO LIT"

Bloody Hell. Lord take me now.

"Nice shirt you have there, miss" Her bentobox perpetrator says playfully at her. Minju was so done with her day that she decides to just play the situation coolly and that by far would be the best thing she could have ever done. 

"I guess... I am so lit." Minju says with a new boost of confidence.

"Yeh very cool for someone who just threw her coffee to an innocent being who just wants her sandwich." The woman replies with the same tone as Minju's with a mix of sarcasm. Minju just dips her head and throws her hoodie to the woman. It was her fault and she should own it like a responsible 25-year old woman. 

"You can borrow it for a while, I guess" 

"Thank you very much. Well, what's your name pretty miss?" The woman asks while getting a pack of wet tissues and her sandwich so she could hopefully take off the stain on her shirt. Minju follows the woman to the counter so she could pay for it. The woman then hangs Minju's hoodie on her left arm. 

"My name is Minju. I'm so sorry again for ruining your shirt." She replies in light speed.. She was about to pay for the wet tissues and the sandwich so she could make up for the inconvenience but the woman blocked her hand from slipping her bills on the counter.

" Don't worry about it. I have a ton of white shirts at home and I guess it's also my fault because I looked like I was stealing your bento box. I can also manage to pay for these. You also lent me your hoodie so I guess that would be enough." 

This woman is the definition of a gentlewoman. She thought the woman was mean at first but she later guesses that she was just playing around so that the situation would have a lighter atmosphere. Minju also knows that it's all her fault but this woman is just adamant about it.

" I see. I guess I can't convince you otherwise, that it was all my fault." Minju replies to the woman's statement.

The woman then gives a hearty laugh . Dear Lord Save Me. Her heart just melted with that laugh.

"I guess you already caught me. I can't let a pretty and hungry woman take all the blame when she just wants her precious bento box." The woman replies in a charming tone.

Then she remembers, she looks at the open fridge where all the pre-made food are stored and Bloody Hell

Where. The. Hell. Is. Her. Precious. Bento. Box.

The woman also looks at the fridge and Minju stared at her with wide eyes. Minju's blood is boiling. She just experienced all kinds of embarrassment just to see her bento box missing.

"What? You're accusing me again? I just got my sandwich and I'm not that hungry."

Minju stares at the ceiling in disbelief. Her bento box just got stolen because she was so caught up with this white-clad gurlie.

Why was she so distracted by this woman? 

Minju warily scans her eyes around to looked for that bright red bento-box. She then sees a tall highschool girl carrying the bento box to the counter and she is wearing a big smile on her face. The girl was even hopping while bringing the box to the counter.

Sana ol.

She says in her mind. It's a popular slang used in the philippines when someone has something that you want to have. She learned it during her linguistic units in college. 

That highschool girl might need it more than her. She accepts her defeat and slowly looks back to the woman with sad eyes

"Well, What can we do? ... I guess your bento box just got sold to a worthy eater. She may need all the nutrition she needs with all that height." The woman snickers.

Minju just nods her head absentmindedly. She still couldn't move on that it got stolen after she threw her can of coffee to an innocent woman. What also gives her anxiety is that the woman is wearing an all-white attire. She is lucky that only her shirt got stained. 

"Wanna share my sandwich? It's just a snack for me because I'm gonna have a proper meal later. I may also need some company because I still have a hour left until my friend arrives. " Minju just looked at her hesitantly. She is afraid that she may later cause more inconvenience to the later. 

"Come on. Treat this as a little compensation."

After much deliberation, Minju nods her head slowly and noticed that the woman was already wearing her cream hoodie.

It looks good on her...

Minju shooked the thought off her head and they sat on a bench inside the convinience store. It was beside a window so you could see people walking and cars going. They settled down and the woman prepared the sandwich on the tiny table in between them. She cuts the sandwich into two separate pieces and gave it to Minju.

"Hey Minju, I forgot to introduce myself. The name is Chaewon. Nice to meet you Miss coffee thrower." The woman who goes by the name Chaewon introduces herself with a teasing smile that Minju can't see. But the tone alone was enough for Minju to conclude that Chaewon was teasing her.

"You seriously can't move on with that?" Minju lays her arms on the table and dips her head.

"Who woudn't? I mean it's not everyday someone throws a can of coffee towards you except when you are some corrupt politician who got exposed." Minju internally laughs. Well, a woman who is interested with social affairs like her? Bingo. Minju lifts her head and sees Chaewon looking at her. 

That mask is a huge bummer.

"I may sound rude for this our first meeting, Miss Chaewon but why are you wearing a mask? Are you a celebrity of some sort?"

Chaewon looked down and chuckled a little.

Good Lord. Why does this woman chuckle a lot? Not that Minju was complaining but you get the point.

Do you want to see my beautiful face that much?" Chaewon teases and Minju just looks at her unamused. Chaewon then takes a bite of her own sandwich while lowering her mask a little bit and smiling a little. She was obviously teasing Minju. 

"Just kidding. I am feeling a bit under the weather right now and I don't want to be spreading my virus to others. That's why I also separated the sandwich into two pieces because I don't want you to catch it. Also, please just address me as Chaewon. Miss Chaewon sounds like some unmarried old woman." She adds while looking at Minju with her charming and brown eyes

Minju's heart flutters with the kind gesture. Calm your nerves Minju.

"Then why did you go out if you feel a little bit sick?"

"Well, My fridge is empty and my friend invited me to have dinner but I haven't had lunch so I decided to take a bite and wait here until she picks me up."

Satisfied with Chaewon's answer, Minju looks outside and appreciates the busy urban life presented on the window. Chaewon follows Minju's eyes and does the same. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Chaewon's eyes caught the big tabby cat that Minju met at the park. It was being fed by an old woman carrying a basket filled with food.

"Well, look at that cat. Gets all the love while just lazying around." Chaewon blurts out of the blue.

Minju follows Chaewon's line of sight and also finds the cat and the old lady. Minju laughs at Chaewon's declaration. It was exactly her thoughts moments ago.

"Why are you laughing?" Chaewon looks at her weirdly.

"It's nothing. It would be fun to be a cat. You just lay down and not worry about your bills. You don't even need to decide what to wear and you don't need to do your laundry."

"Well, I usually don't really care that much but that cat makes me envious for some reason.But it's all part of growing up and I don't really mind so I decided to just f*ck it and move on with my life" Chaewon says non-chalantly as she shrugs her shoulders. 

Minju looks at her amused. Chaewon just looked so cool moments ago while saying that. She may just have found herself a new friend.

"Chaewon, can you tell me more about that f*ck it and move on with my life part that you were talking about?" Minju asks excitedly with the same looks of amusement.

Chaewon nods her head and words just exchanged naturally between them. It was a dream come true for Minju. She found someone she could talk about the simpler things in life and growing up. Minju then hopes that a blooming friendship would eventually grow between them. Well, atleast that was what she hopes. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

But destiny says: "Minju, sike." 

It's been days since Minju and Chaewon talked and Minju feels like an agitated frog since the minute she realized that she forgot to save Chaewon's contact details. She want to shave her head so her mind will become clear from all this regret. How can she be so forgetful? 

Their conversations were so smooth like butter. Every second of it felt good because she found someone to talk to her with her concerns but the thing she regret the most is that they didn't talk about personal things like Where do you work? Or What's your favorite color? It would be easier to contact Chaewon if she knew about those things. Minju thought that maybe Chaewon is also a private person like her and it would be quite stupid to spill your personal information to a stranger. 

What if Chaewon was a serial killer and decided to just let Minju off? or What if she's part of a mafia gang?

Oh come on Minju... Gangsters in this time and era?

Minju probably looked stupid while pouring milk to her cereal and talking to herself at the same time. Maybe this is why she decided to get a 2 bedroom apartment. She gets all the space and privacy she wants.

The creases on Minju's forehead are getting deeper than the Mariana's trench.

She settles down on a seat beside her kitchen island and quickly ponders on ways to locate Chaewon. 

A girl named Chaewon who is in a similar age as her?

Only God knows how many Chaewons are living in this country. That mask and cap is also a big hindrance to Minju's expedition.

Maybe Minju could ask some of her high school friends if they know a Chaewon. But she lost contact to most of them now and she is no FBI.

She massages her forehead in frustration. Why is she stressing herself out with that woman? Classes start tomorrow and who knows what will happened. 

She still has to pass by the admin office tomorrow to pick-up her workload and the classes she will cater is still unknown to her. The classes she handled last year were 8th graders. They are still tame and a little bit shy. They still know what shame means and respects all the teachers. They may have their own favorites and dislikes but they don't act overboard with the one that they hate. Her advisory class was decent too. She is very thankful that no big issue happened and her problems were only limited to Asian Tiger Moms complaining about their children's mediocre marks. 

Minju is maybe too shy to admit it but she is one of the favorites. She is very pretty with those big orbs, small face. and thin lips but Minju does not want to be a push over by teenagers so she puts a strict front when needed and a playful side when she wants her students to loosen up. 

Especially that Social Sciences is a very boring subject to teach and learn, Minju has to find ways for them to enjoy the subject and her students absolutely appreciates the effort. When Minju teaches, her energy is just off the roof and she makes sure to empasize the Whys of history than the Whats. She looks like dancing around the classroom while she teaches. The mind-blowing realizations and theories that Minju shares with her class has snag the 5-minute attention span that teenagers could manage. 

What's amusing is that Minju has just started teaching 2 years ago and she seems more capable than her own college professor who has been teaching for 25 years. Facts and receipts just flows out of Minju's mouth when teaching but you could still comprehend all the stuff that she is saying and gets captivated with it. She has also developed all her students to be socially-aware and woke with all the things happening around them.

An old hag teacher once accused her of developing an activist group inside the campus but she just shrugged it off because she knows it's not true.

But all those capabilities and talents were seen dead into a ditch because of her bento-box perpetrator, Chaewon and the underlying challenges of adulting.

Minju seemed foolish and dull-witted in front of Chaewon. She graduated with latin honors from one of the most reputable schools in the country and hell,does she memorize all the history books she has read. She realized that she is just smart but she is actually mindless on being street smart.

She fights for the rights of others yet she can't even get a hold of herself. Minju knows she still lacks something and she is hopeful that Chaewon could help her with that. But Minju could only just kiss her chances bye bye the moment she forgot to take Chaewon's phone number. She winces again in a small voice. 

If destiny does not want them to meet, then so be it. 

She lets out a loud sigh and moves to the living room to watch Friends.

Another school year starts tomorrow, and she might as well just laugh her regrets away while eating her bowl of Froot Loops; hoping that destiny will allow her to meet her bento box perpetrator once again.


	2. Chapter 2- First Day Mayday Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter was too good for my own liking so I hope this meets your expectations <3<3

Setting: ENOZI International School, 5:30:31 A.M.

Someone named Kim Minju is earlier than the early bird. That's because she ain't a bird.

She is a frog and some frogs are nocturnal. She comes out even before the sun has even cleared the gounds from it's eyes.

In other words, Kim Minju has already arrived at school at 5:30 A.M 

"Welcome Back Miss Minju! You're especially early today." One of the school's security guards who were there for their night duty greets her with a jolly tone.

"Had to do something before classes starts. Have a Good Day Mr. Lee!" Minju replies with the same enthusiam and she mixes in a little bit of a white lie so she woudn't look dumb in front of the 50-year old security guard. She honestly doesn't know why she is already here.

"Sure thing, Maam!"

Minju nods as a reply and saunters to the Main Academic Building where the faculty offices for the Humanities, Mathematics, and Technology units are situated.

She walks through the hallways and quickly mulls over on why is she already here at 5:30 A.M. Minju always goes to school early since her first year of teaching; that's why she got branded with the name "Frog-like Miss Kim" but at 5:30 A.M? Another coin for Minju's piggy bank of impulsiveness. Hopefully, she will have enough energy to get through the day. 

Nearly two hours ago, she suddenly woke up at 4:00 A.M and the moment she opened her eyes, her body had a mind of it's own and decided to take a bath. She also prepared her breakfast and packed lunch for the day. Time just passed by.

Before she even knew it, she is already at the bus stop waiting for the 5:00 A.M schedule. 

And now, she has arrived in front of the Humanities Unit Faculty Room and as expected, no one is there yet. Minju then scavenges for her own copy of spare keys from her careworn Prada handbag that her parents gifted her on her 20th birthday.

As she opens the door, she hastily goes to her cubicle, places her bag and things down, and sits down on her white office chair. She then thinks on ways to kill time while she waits for the bell to ring. She has already organized all her belongings last week and it looks like she's got nothing to do.

She looks at her 100,000 won Authenthic Fossil watch and it says 5:47 A.M. She has approximately an hour and 13 mins until the 7:00 A.M bells comes alive. 

Minju then decides to get a cup of coffee from the school vending machine and find a spot at the grandstand to admire the field and trees gracing the school oval and wait for the sun to greet her good morning. A little bit of Vitamin D won't also hurt.

She gets out of the faculty room and finds the vending machine beside the school publication office. 

She mentally praises whoever decided to put the vending machine beside the pub office. Most pub editors work overnight to chase deadlines and coffee is the best remedy to get through all of that workload. Been there, done that.. 

She fetches a 1,000 won bill from her pocket and pushes some buttons to get a can of black coffee. Minju then,

smiles.

Black coffee. That damned black coffee. 

She waits for the coffee to come out and grips it tightly once she gets a hold of it. She rests her head on the vending machine and bangs it lightly. She chuckles sparingly as she does the said motion. 

Oh dear. She is going crazy. 

Thankfully, no one is mad enough to go to school at this time of day just to witness the infamous Social Science teacher going non compos mentis ( literally not having control of one's mind) over a stranger who goes by the name Chaewon whom she just met 3 days ago.

Chaewon, just get out of my freakin' mind if you don't want to appear in front of me. 

But then as if on cue, Minju hears some foot steps and her mind was racing. She immidiately turns her head in anticipation.

It maybe impossible but what are the odds? Minju has no clue where Chaewon works or something in that lane; she might as well take her chances. 

Is her wish finally coming true?

Is this the destiny word that they were talking about? 

Minju stretches her neck more so she could recognize the shadow that was approaching her.

It has a cap maybe it's finally her. Minju then squints her eyes so she could make up the words printed on the cap. It says:

Violeta....Security ....Agency.....?

"Good Day again Miss Kim!, Getting your morning coffee?"

Good heavens. What was I expecting?

It was Mr. Lee doing his hourly rounds. Again, she just wants to strike her head on the vending machine.

Maybe she should try it? Maybe all the coffee cans and snacks will be bestowed upon her considering the number of times, she has embarrassed herself. 

Minju then composes herself when she noticed that she has been caught like a deer in headlights by a security guard doing it's hourly rounds. 

"Not exactly pleased with your coffeee, Miss Minju? You have been bumping your head. Does it hurt?" 

Eheh.

Minju awkwardly laughs to herself. 

I guess there is someone mad enough to witness me having a breakdown. 

"Uh no Mr. Lee, My coffee is actually great." Minju reproaches the middle-aged man awkwardly while raising her left hand where her coffee rests.

Mr. Lee looks at her in an uncertain manner. 

"Ms. Minju, I'm sorry if I sound rude but it looks like you bruised your head. Are you sure you're all right?"

Goodness Mr. Lee, just continue your early rounds and leave me alone. I still have some pity left for myself. 

"I'm alright Mr. Lee. I was just doing some head exercises. My head needs some conditioning before classes start. I guess, I have overdone myself. Also, gotta try if this vending machine is a nice equipment for it."

Mr. Lee was about to say something but Minju quickly cuts him off. 

"Uhm, Be careful while doing your rounds, Sir. I'll get going!." Minju swiftly says and strides to the right wing of the academic building where an access road to the school oval is located. The students are actually so clever for making this short-cut. A 10 minute walk has been cut short to 5 minutes. 

When Minju arrives at the grandstand, she lets out some air to express the relief that she was feeling.

Minju, you dumbass. Head exercises? Really?

Well, past is past even though it happened like 6 minutes ago. Hopefully, Mr. Lee is quiet man and won't spill some beans to his colleagues and the students.

But security guards can be talkative, you know. They just sit there at the guard house for hours. Obviously, they would talk about random things with each other. 

Moving on (hopefully from Chaewon) , Minju sits on one of the benches and places her coffee beside her. She looks and admires the trees dancing with the wind. 

Most students think that teachers are just boring beings holding a book and talking in front of the class even though at times, no one is listening.

Well surprise Gen Zs cause they have personal lives too. They have their own problems and concerns but they still try to understand you and listen to your problems.

Minju is that kind of teacher. She treats her students as her own children and it's a big relief for her that all the advisory classes she handled are well and that's atleast to her knowledge.

She always have these five-minute talks with each of her students every three months so she could listen to their concerns and give them advice. Everyone says that Kim Minju is a monk.

But this monk can't get hold of herself. She dips her head on other people's problems but hers are already piled up higher than Mount Everest.

She loudly sighs.

She knows, she needs help or else she will break down like her sister's dry pie crust.

Unbeknownst to her, 30 minutes passed by quickly. 

Realizing that the sun has already showed itself, Minju stands up to go back to the faculty room and wonders about her saviour's whereabouts.

Well, her bento box perpetator is currently busy with something.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“F*ck Traffic”

If there’s anything that Chaewon wants to f*ck off her life, it’s the biggest grievance to humanity and it comes in a close third with wars and poverty: traffic. She wants to pull-out her hair because she only has 15 minutes left till class starts (sometimes you gotta be bald) . Also, the school where she teaches is still atleast 10 kilometers away from where she is and unless her car is the Usain Bolt of cars and she won’t get a speeding ticket; she won’t get there on time.

Chaewon just knocks her head on the steering wheel in frustration.

Her students all made a comment last year that she is always late in class and she wants to change that so she has at least one good quality as a teacher. But she did have a good quality as a teacher and her students who are probably spawns of satan (it maybe wrong to call her students that but she keeps it to herself) loved it: All students who come late because of traffic are immediately off-the hook. She doesn’t want to be labeled as a hypocrite and she understands the feeling so she just shrugs it off. But she became too kind with that rule 

And because of that she got played around by those pesky teenagers.

So here's the story: One day, all of them came late. They all came to her class exactly 30 minutes late and that’s already half of her class. She was fuming because she made an effort that day to come early for her first subject. What frustrated her the most is when they all said that they were all late because of traffic and had those puppy eyes that looked disgusting because they were all 17-18 year olds.

Subsequently, Chaewon just shrugged her shoulder and continued her class. She doesn’t want to waste another 30 minutes scolding grown-ups. They are already close to legal age and they should already know that they did something wrong. She also didn’t want to give those big babies the satisfaction they wanted so she pretended that she has an eternal grudge with them.

She played cool with it but in the inside: it was consuming her entire being. Teenagers are really different nowadays.

But that was in the past. She wants to change her habits so she won’t have to enforce that stupid rule ever again.

Chaewon lifts her head after reminiscing her dreadful experience with 11th grade students.She looked so done but suddenly, she hears the driver behind her car honking and shouting like a mad man. An annoyed expression slowly grows on her face. 

Why is this driver so noisy? He ain’t the only one having a toxic relationship with traffic jams.

She watches the situation unfolding in front of her and she wants to just bang her head to the steering will until she bleeds and dies on the spot.

Good Lord. I can see the light.

“MISS! ARE YOU BLIND?! THE STOPLIGHT ALREADY SAYS GO! YOU ARE A HINDRANCE TO SOCIETY. THEY SHOULDN’T LET WOMEN DRIVE.”

Oh dear , you did not just said that 

Did Chaewon just said that she wants to die? Well yes, but she wants to bring that driver with her and let him see the light first.

Chaewon did feel embarrassed at first but that man should be more embarrassed with himself. And well, she feels a little bit brave with herself today; she might as well do something that could brighten her day.

Before she opens her window, she puts on her mask. She doesn’t want to be called to the Director’s office and admin after the stunt that she will be doing today. 

Ladies and Gentlemen, the show has just began.

She opens her window and clears her throat for her monologue that could land her jobless. Here goes nothing: 

“WELL MISTER, YOU’RE A BIGGER HINDRANCE TO SOCIETY. I CAN HEAR YOUR MOM CRYING BECAUSE SHE BROUGHT A JACK-ASS LIKE YOU IN THIS WORLD.” She raises her middle finger and scoffs before closing her window and speeding off.

Some men nowadays are useless. She already has accepted her mistake but that man just had to say that one sentence. She admitted that she was a bit out of her trance but does he have to generalize women like that? He might as well live in the 1800’s so he could live the patriarchal dream he was babbling about.

She just laughs and continues driving. She knows she's gonna be late so she decides to take it easy or else that only thing that's gonna be early is her funeral.

She clears her thoughts so she could arrive safely to her destination without facing another raging driver. But there’s one thing she couldn’t get off her mind.

She smoothly turns into an intersection and her eyes are looking at a beat-up coffee can on the drink holder beside her steering wheel. She sighs but a smile creeps on her face. Memories of their talk clouded her mind.

What might you be doing right now..... Miss Coffee Thrower?

She shoudn't be thinking about her right now.

A new school year is a pain on the ass for her. Every advisory class she gets are on the higher years and they lack RESPECT. They don't give a damn and their lives are full of pranks and all the unnecessary stuff. She just wants to teach and for them to listen to her but a day does not past without a tennis shoe flying around. 

She blames all the advisers on the lower years because they don't emphasize the value of respect to their students very much. They just define what respect is on the class but they don't show it. The school admin also trusts her too much into handling higher year students because she comes from a family with a military background. She rules with an iron fist and students are afraid of her. One flying shoe from her and everybody is on their toes. 

She just became a P.E. teacher because she is fit and was a star-player of one of the most creditable colleges in terms of volleyball . She has received a lot of offers from professional teams but she knows the hardships of being an athlete and prefers to share her knowledge to others. She is also capable of playing other sports and coaches highschool teams during her freetime. A lot of players want to be coached by her but backs outs whenever they hear the rigorous training and rules that she implements. Good for her because she doesn't want to coach people with weak determination. 

She hates people who talk in class unless acknowledged. She hates people who eat during her class unless they are allowed. She hates people who insert unnecessary jokes during her class just to annoy her. She was atleast understanding with the traffic but they all chose to play with her. 

Well in short, she just wants to teach and everybody should respect and listen to her. If they don't want to, they should learn it the Kim Chaewon way. She's silent but the marks on your report card will be a smack on your face.

Many have complained but she doesn't give a damn. She only has one rule: Shut up, follow, listen and your report card will turn out fine.

That's why higher years have become a Kim Chaewon specialty. 

But she is now late and she should hurry for her first class.

All hail, Kim Chaewon

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Yah, Kim Minju!" A familiar busan accent rings Minju's ears. 

It's her girl: Jo Yuri. 

"Where have you been honey? I thought you would be here early but I only saw your bag."

"Got some fresh air at the grandstand. Don't know what kind of kids I will be handling for a year."

"You're right honey" Yuri winks at her while doing a pointing motion.

Minju hugs Yuri and gives her quick pecks on both of her cheeks.

"Yuck, you're doing it again. Find a date will ya." Yuri reprimands her in an annoyed tone.

"I just missed you and I got no time for dating." 

"Minju, we met yesterday." Yuri says with a deadpan expression on her face.

"Also, you got a whole summer break to date. You gotta blame yourself because you spent it volunteering at the shelter."

Minju shrugs her shoulders as a reply. Dating maybe one of her goals right now but she is a dumbass when it comes to these kinds of things. 

Minju is also open to dating all genders. She has done a lot of experementing during college and was fine with it. The only requirement for her date is someone who gives her comfort and understands her. She may have found the right person but her stupid self forgot to save her contact details. 

"What's the problem? Found any cute guys or gals? But they decided to reject you?" Minju just sighs because she doesn't want to answer those questions and she haven't told Yuri yet about the Chaewon situation.

"Snap it off Yuri. Just worry about your own love life."

"Well, it's going pretty well. I tell you." 

Yuri has started dating this teacher since mid-summer and she hasn't told Minju it's name yet.

Fair enough. Yuri. Fair enough.

" Let's pick up our things on the Admin Office. Maybe we will be co-advisers for this school year." Yuri tells her with a bubbly tone and clings her hand on Minju's arm. 

"Get a grip, Yuri. Those kids wil just play with us if we are put together on the same class. That class would be a chaotic mess."

"Well, our chemistry is good so I won't blame the admin if they put us together." Yuri has this big smile on her face and looks at her for a few seconds.

"Nauh, the admin is crazy if they will put us together." 

"Oh. Ok." Yuri puts on a sad expression that melts Minju's heart. But she won't be fooled with that! 

Yuri is a Music Teacher extraordinaire and has obviously taken up Theater units during her college years. 

I haven't been fooled by those capitalist hungry corporations our country has so definitely I won't be fooled by that hamster face of yours!

"Snap it off, Kim Minju. I was just kidding. Stop thinking about those capitalist corporations for now." 

Jo Yuri definitely knows her too well. They were college roommates and were blockmates once. They eventually became like two peas in a pod and now, they work at the same school. Unfortunately, they don't have the same office. Yuri works at the PHEM unit and their office is quite far from the Main Academic Building.

Before they even knew it, they are already infront of the Admin Office. The Admin Office takes care of all the student and teacher profiles. They mostly make all the decisions for the school. In short, they are the most powerful beings in this institution. They sound like some robots but the front desk secretary Mrs. Kwak is a warm person.

"Good Morning Ladies! Excited to get your workload for this school year? Module submissions are still due next week." Mrs. Kwak greets them with a jolly tone.

"Definitely Mrs. Kwak, We just hope we don't get the higher years this year." 

"Well, some of the higher year classes are decent but some are just notorious." Mrs.Kwak says while finding our names on those pile of folders.

"Here it is, Jo Yuri and Kim Minju right?" She asks us while showing two thick folders with their names and pictures on it.

"Yes, Maam." Yuri replies for the two of them.

"Sit down at the couch, Ladies. Review your workloads and please tell me if you have any complains and clarifications." 

As if they could actually complain about their workloads...

Minju shrugs it off and Yuri drags her to the couch.

Minju looks at the thick folder which says "KIM MINJU" on thick, bold, letters.

Minju opens the folder and she could see a summary of her workload on the first page.

She will be teaching Social Science 4 to three 10th grade classes and Social Science 2 to one eigth grade class. Well, Social Science 4 is one of her specialties. It's World History and is just a continuation of Social Science 3 that ends with religions and civilizations. While, Social Science 2 is just Korean History which is not too far-fetched from World History. 

If she has three 10th grade classes on her workload, she will most probably get a 10th grade advisory class which is a first. 

She doesn't know what to feel with handling a 10th grade class. It will be her first time teaching a higher year class and she has heard stories about how daunting they are. But 10th grade is the 1st year of students being in a higher year class. They say it's the phase where students start to learn their rebellious ways and some just lose their respect for all of the teaching staff. They are close to legal age but they are still minors so they could easily run away from the law.

They seem scary but they are still kids and probably they have their reasons on doing all these things. She could just flip if their reason is "They wanna have fun".

She snickers at the thought. 

Minju tightens her jaw as she flips the next page. Her palms are getting sweaty but she got a feeling of anticipation once she read the class that she will be handling.

Bingo! 

She didn't just get any 10th grade class. It's a notorious one and it's called Class 10-B. 

She actually has heard a lot of stories from other teachers about this certain class and they have been very playful last year. The faculty rooms became wild a few months ago after it was known that someone from that certain class painted Mr. Chou's car with pretty colors and tissue paper. Minju is actually proud to whomever initiated that beautiful scheme. Mr. Chou is known as a sexist and racist Math teacher. It would be better if he keeps it to himself but he actually broadcasts it during his classes.

She also heard that this class can come off as unpredictable since they are made out of children with very different personalities. Some are tame and some are just borderline trouble. 

She is actually quite excited to handle this class. They are quite an interesing mix. She wonders how many reports will she be making or is five minutes enough for her to listen with all of her student's concerns. Will Minju the Monk prevail?

Well, she will treat this as a challenge. 

Thankfully, there are student profiles included in the folder. She can later check who has the most reports and who is the class president. As far as she knows, Class presidents are elected for two years since class reshuffling is also done every two years. What she also likes about this school is there are no star-section or whatnot. The classes are decided randomly so the smarter ones can do collaborative work with those who can be quite slow. 

"Hey Yuri, What classes did you get?" Minju asks Yuri who has a beaming smile on her face.

"Minju! I got some freshmen! I still need to teach them about how this school works and help them adjust but that's about it. I will also teach Music 1-2 How about you?" Yuri gushes and giggles.

She agrees, freshmens are the easiest people to teach because they follow you around. They need a little help but that's about it. They are still naive and shy but they can come off rude to some higher classes.

These higher classes have some unspoken rules that confuses even some of the teachers like you have to bow your head whenever you see your upperclass men talking in the hallways. I mean, who told you to loiter and talk on the hallways?

Some of the students also came from other countries since they are an international school. Some find it quite hard to be accustomed to honorifics and traditions that Koreans do. 

Minju finds it quite dumb to see student reports about that. The Higher Year Classes are so fond of drama and it's quite irritating. But she's Minju and she tries to understand. 

"Well, I got Class 10-B" Minju announces and Yuri's eyes has gone big.

"Class 10-B? Goodluck Honey, Hope Minju the Monk could tame that class with her big eyes and wise words." Yuri comments and Minju nods her head in agreement.

"Yes Maam, this class is gonna be a big challenge for me." Minju stands up and picks up her things.

"See you again!, Miss Kwak." Minju bids her goodbye to Miss Kwak and she waves as a reply.

"Yuls, I'm going to my homeroom class now. Let's just meet at the cafeteria during break time." Minju says as she opens the door of the Admin Office.

"Sure thing, Honey. Meet you later~" Yuri gives Minju a flying kiss and they go seperate ways. The 7th Grade rooms are on the Main Academic Building while the 10th grade rooms are on Academic Building 2 which is a 5-Minute walk from the Admin Office. 

Minju saunters toward the building and she can see a lot of students rushing to their classes because the bell will ring anytime.

A lot of students also greeted her Good Morning as she approaches the 10th grade rooms but some are just dead or they just didn't know how to greet a teacher

The 10-B classroom is located at the far-end of the hallway. She walks gently with her high heels and a refreshing aura surrounds her. The classrooms have these big windows and they can clearly see what's going on outside. The students couldn't help at gawk on the beautiful teacher that just passed by their classroom. Some even anticipated the brunette to be their homeroom teacher since they have heard nothing but good words about her. 

And she notices the visible dissapointment whenever she skips their classroom's door. Is she that good? 

Minju finally arrives at the classroom located at the far-end of the hallway. She looks at the sign above her and it says:

Class 10-B.

Well, I hope I have an interesting school year. 

She takes a deep breath and enters the classroom. 

The moment she takes a step inside, All the students are looking at her.

They all stopped everything that they were doing.

Some are even standing on top of their desk, some are playing some sort of game infront of the lockers and some are eating a big bag of cheetos.

They all stopped when they felt her presense. A defeaning noise surrounds the classroom until someone decides to interrupt.

"Woah, We are lucky an angel has graced our class." A tall, pretty girl declares and whistles.Her dimples are also evident because of how wide she is smiling.

This girl looks familiar, Minju squints her eyes trying to remember her but a loud explosion of cheers enters her ears.

"WE GOT MISS MINJU!"

"Class 10-C must be crying right now"

"WE GET TO LINE UP FOR LUNCH FIRST!!"

"MISS MINJU, YOU ARE AMAZING"

Minju gets confused.

What Minju doesn't know is that someone got a tip from the admin that she was going to be a homeroom teacher for one of the 10th grade classes. Everybody just wants to be in Kim Minju's class.

So the whole 10th grade batch betted on it. The class who becomes Miss Minju's advisory class gets to line up first during lunch and surprisingly they all agreed with it.

Class 10-B initiated the bet and it looks harmless but betting is prohibited by the school's code of conduct.

"What's happening here?" Minju asks in an uncertain tone.

"Miss Minju! You're a blessing. We got to line up on lunch first today because you are our homeroom teacher. The whole batch betted on it" A tiny girl with long pigtails squeals excitedly. She reminds her of a cartoon character. 

So that's why the other classes were so distressed when she passed by. 

Minju felt a little bit dissapointed when she knew she was getting betted on but; she then decides to let them have their fun since it's the first day of class. 

"Oh really, isn't betting prohibited by the code of conduct?" Minju asks as she settles her things on the front desk and rest her right hand on it. 

"I told them about that Miss Kim but I guess it's alright because it looks harmless." A tall girl whom she recognizes as their Class President answers her. She is also pretty and has this cute beauty mark on her cheek.

"Well, I guess it's ok. Just make sure that everybody knows about the bet or else a brawl will happened later at lunch. I don't want you to have a record on the first day of class." She speaks in a soft voice.

"Miss Minju! You're soft voice and beautiful face is already permanently recorded in my mind and it's still the first day! I should make a report." The tall girl with dimples shouts and the whole class hollers.

"Thank you for the compliment... Yujin?" Minju confirms as she reads the nametag attached on the girl's left side.

"Yes Maam at your service." The student who goes by the name Yujin teases as she stands up and bows.

Minju looks at the student profiles and this girl has a remarkable record.

48 accounts of tardiness.....36 incomplete uniform.. and destruction of school property?

"You've got quite the record there, Yujin." Minju comments and the whole class laughs. Yujin dips her head and slumps back to her seat.

"Ok everyone, please settle down. All of you may probably know my name but I'll just introduce myself for some formality. Good Morning Ever---

BANG!

The loud banging of the door interrupts the whole class and the atmosphere of the room suddenly becomes cold. Everybody pays their attention to the newcomer except Minju who was supposed to be greeting her studentss.

But her students made an unusual response to the newbie: they automatically straightened their backs and watched straight unto the blackboard.

Their happy days are over. All of them thought.

Minju was confused by the action made by her students so she tilts her head to look at the newcomer. 

Oh?

Oh.

The newcomer's eyes also widens as both of their eyes meet. 

Minju pointed her finger towards the door and covers her mouth in shock.

Those piercing brown eyes and short brown hair looks really, really familiar.

"Bento box perpetrator?"

"Miss Coffee Thrower?"

The students were so enamuored with the scene unfolding in front of them.

They thought their glory days were over but Miss Minju the Monk and Miss Chaewon the Iron Tiger? Together in one class? 

This is gonna be an exciting and interesting school year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy They finally met! Probably gonna post part 2 of the chapter in the next few days. Hope you like it <3<3 This is a minyul fanfic btw lmao
> 
> Sorry if my chapters are too dragging. I just want to emphasize and show the lives of teachers. Also, more 2kim and annyeongz interactions are happening in the next chapter with a little bit of Yenyul crumbs.


End file.
